Don't Go
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: Summary inside. Oneshot for now. Lorelai is about to go on a plane to Italy for a long time. There are four words Luke says that will stop her in her tracks. LL


**A/N: Well this is a one-shot I came up with. It takes place a month after "The Long Morrow" or "That's What You Get, Folks". I'm not sure which episode it was because I don't remember. All you need to do is read it and you will understand.**

Lorelai sat down on her couch and cried. She cried out for everything that has happened. But she mostly cried in disappointment of herself and Luke.

He kept a huge secret from her for two months. Well it was a kept from him for twelve years. But she did the worst of it. She cheated on him. She didn't tell him that she was feeling left out.

They were both at fault for what happened between them.

Even after everything, Lorelai misses him, a lot.

Luke misses her too.

She can't deal with not seeing him anymore or drinking his coffee. She's been trying for a month. But she can't just go into the diner. It would just make things worse.

Lorelai made a decision. She was going to leave Stars Hollow. She didn't know where she was going to go but she needed to leave.

Lorelai got off her couch and went upstairs to pack.

She didn't know what she'd need or how long she was going to be gone, she just packed.

When she finished packing she left a note on the kitchen table.

She took one last look at her house and left without looking back.

Lorelai drove to the closest airport and bought a ticket to Italy.

Meanwhile…

Rory drove up the driveway of the Crap Shack. Rory was puzzled when she saw that her mom's Jeep wasn't there.

She opened the door to the house and found it was way too quiet.

"Mom?" Rory called. There was no answer. Rory checked everywhere in the house and her mom wasn't there.

The last place she looked was the kitchen. No luck there either. But there was a note on the table.

_Dear Rory,_

_I'm sure you are going to be the first one to read this. If you are reading this, then that means I'm not in Stars Hollow anymore. I just can't take it anymore. I had to get out. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I just needed to get away for a while. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I'll call you when I get to where I'm going. I'm either going to go to Italy or France. It's probably going to be Italy. Remember that I love you kid._

_Love,_

_Mom_

**_Don't worry about her, don't worry about her? Is she crazy? Well yeah she is but, she just left without telling anybody! What does she mean about she can't take it anymore? What is 'it'? I need to call grandma and grandpa, Sookie, and Luke. Luke. What do I say to Luke?_** Rory didn't know what to do.

Rory ran out of the house and to her car. She just sat there calling her grandparents and Sookie.

Let's just say they thought Lorelai was out of her mind. Rory told them to go to the airport to see if they could find Lorelai. Now the question is what will Luke say?

Rory started her car and drove to the diner. She hadn't been there in a while. She decided to talk to him in person because she felt that Lorelai's disappearance would affect him a great deal.

Rory got out of her car at the diner and went inside.

There weren't many people inside on account of the afternoon lull. Luke hadn't looked up at who came in. But he did raise his head when Rory called his name.

"Luke!" Rory called.

"Rory what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Luke asked concerned.

"No Luke. Mom ran away"

"Ran away? How could she run away?"

"She's flying to Italy! I came over to the house to surprise her and she wasn't there. I found a note on the kitchen table saying she is going to Italy and doesn't know when she's coming back! You're the only one I can think of who could make her stay. Please help me Luke" Rory was crying.

"I can't do anything Rory. It's not my place to do so anymore. I can't help you" Luke said gruffly.

"Come on Luke, please? You are the only one that can help. You are the only one that can get her to stay. You are the only one she will stay for"

"Rory, I'm sorry but things aren't the same anymore. Too much has happened. I can't do it, I'm really sorry" Luke's face softened.

"Luke, if you don't go, you'll lose her for good this time. You didn't go after her once. Do you want that to happen again?"

That got Luke to get a determined look on his face.

"Cesar, I'm going out for a while" Luke called.

Rory got a small smile on her face and followed Luke out of the diner.

As they each drove separately, Luke was thinking about how he and Lorelai's relationship went wrong.

Everything went really wrong when April came about. Luke had really messed up in that area.

He hid about April for two months. The reason he did was because he was scared. He was scared of what Lorelai would think, of how she would react.

That was really stupid of him to think that. Lorelai wouldn't think that differently of him. She has a daughter herself and maybe she could have helped.

But he chickened out and hid April from Lorelai. On top of that, he postponed their wedding and he didn't let Lorelai interact with April.

Then Lorelai did the unthinkable by Luke's standards. She slept with Christopher.

Luke was so angry when she told him that.

Even after all the crap they had gone through and all that they had done to each other, Luke still loved Lorelai and was determined to get her to stay.

He didn't know if they could work things out between them. He just wanted her to stay.

Luke got to the airport and parked his truck. He saw Rory get out of her car and followed her inside.

They both searched for a while to find the gate Lorelai was leaving from.

They didn't have to search for long because they heard the arguing voice of Emily Gilmore.

"Lorelai, you can't just run from your problems!"

"It worked before mom!"

"Well you shouldn't have done that!" Emily told her.

"Come on Lorelai, I need you at the Inn. Everyone needs you at the Inn. You are one of my best friends. You shouldn't have kept it inside" Sookie reasoned.

"Oh Sookie, you'll be fine without me. I'll be back eventually. I just need to go away for a while" Lorelai said.

Then there was a quick silence.

Rory took that as her cue to chime in. Luke stayed behind, hiding until the right moment.

"Mom, come on. You can't deal with it like this. Whatever 'it' may be. Please don't do this mom. I need you mom. Please" Rory felt some tears fall.

Lorelai saw how this was affecting everybody but, she needed to do this for herself.

"Well I have to go now and just remember that I love all of you. If you don't have anything else to say, I have to go through that gate" Lorelai looked at them and when they didn't respond, she turned to walk away. But when a certain someone spoke up, she stopped in her tracks.

"Lorelai, please don't go" Luke slowly walked up to them.

"Luke…" Lorelai started but Luke interrupted her.

"Lorelai I watched you walk away a month ago and I let you walk away. I'm not letting myself or you do that again. I'm not saying we can figure things out right away but, just stay. Please Lorelai, don't go" Luke looked at her with blue eyes determined to fight for what he was saying, yet filled with compassion.

Lorelai just stood there looking at him in awe. He wouldn't normally say something like that in front of people. To her that showed that he meant what he said.

Lorelai looked him in the eyes and started crying again that day.

Luke walked up to her and she cried on his shoulder. Luke put an arm around her because that was all he could think of doing.

Emily, Sookie, and Rory looked relived that Lorelai was going to stay. They silently decided to leave Luke and Lorelai alone to talk.

"I can't take it anymore Luke. I tried Luke but I am tired of being angry, being sad, being frustrated. I just want it to go away" Lorelai cried. It was a bit muffled because she was crying and pressing her face against his shoulder.

"I feel the same way. We'll eventually figure it out. Come on, I'll drive you home" Luke said.

Lorelai just nodded and they made their way to Luke's truck.

From then on they both knew that nothing was going to be the same but, things would be better.

**A/N: Well what did you think? Tell me truthfully. I might make a chapter fic out of this. It depends on what you think and how many reviews I get. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
